Louisiana Thunderbird
Thunderbird is a term used in cryptozoology to describe large, bird-like creatures, generally identified with the Thunderbird of Native American tradition. Giant pterosaur like birds have been reported in Louisiana. Thomas Jefferson, third President of the United States, was probably our most accomplished man in public life as well as the most versatile, set up the Lewis and Clark expedition to Louisiana see if mastodons or any other prehistoric animals discovered as fossils still existed alive in remote North America. Native American Mythology In Choctaw mythology, they were two huge birds. Heloha would lay her giant eggs in the clouds and they would rumble as they rolled around atop the clouds. Despite his size, her mate, Melatha, was extremely fast and left a trail of sparks as he streaked across the sky, comparable to the Ropen lights of New Guinea. Lewis and Clark Expedition Thomas Jefferson, third President of the United States, was probably our most accomplished man in public life as well as the most versatile, believed that prehistoric animals were still living in the remote Louisiana territory. He set up the Lewis and Clark expedition to Louisiana see if mastodons or any other prehistoric animals discovered as fossils still existed alive in remote North America. Unfortunately no living fossils were found. 1978 Giant Bird attacks Cattle "A man who claims to be a witness to another giant bird sighting in the Deep South came forward...Terrill Wilson, a 44-year-old business owner from Alabama, told Cryptozoology News that the event was also witnessed by other members of his family in the woods of Marthaville, Louisiana, in the spring break of 1978. 'Our great uncle Buddy and our grandfather told us that my uncle Buddy was having some of his cattle killed and mutilated by a large bird,' Wilson recalls. 'As kids, you know, we were thinking they were just trying to scare us.' Wilson says that, curious about the story, he, his brothers and cousins ventured into the woods looking for the alleged creature. 'So we went that afternoon through the woods to the back pasture where the cattle were. When we got to the edge of the woods, we could see the herd grazing. A few minutes later, at the back edge of the pasture a very large black, grayish bird came out of the woods and into the pasture.' The bird, says the man, was about 100 yards away featuring 'large wings and a big head' and standing on its legs was about 8 feet tall. It had feathers on its wings and “was more fowl than reptilian”. The sighting reportedly lasted about one minute. 'It came and us stood there for a few seconds and then the cattle saw it and got spooked. We didn’t recognize the cattle stampeding at first because we were in awe of what we were seeing. When we finally realized the cattle were stampeding and running towards us into the wood line, we took off running back towards the house,' said Wilson (cryptozoologynews.com)." Pterosaur Sighting in 2013 On October 10, 2013, a lady in Slidell, Louisiana had seen a flying creature just two hours earlier, a frightening experience, and had received no help from the police or the Wildlife-Fisheries. She was outside when she heard the strange sound, a loud crow-like call, but when she looked overhead, she was shocked to see something very unlike a crow. It had no feathers but did have small teeth in its beak. She also saw a long neck and something like long hair or something suggesting that. The flying creature 'looked prehistoric.' The lady started wondering if she were hallucinating, but took no chances as she quickly left the area, afraid the creature might bite her. Sources and Links * http://cryptozoologynews.com/louisiana-giant-bird-responsible-for-cow-mutilation-says-witness/ * https://cryptomundo.com/bigfoot-report/pterosaur-sighting-in-slidell-louisiana/ * https://www.atlasobscura.com/articles/thomas-jefferson-built-this-country-on-mastodons Category:Native American Legend Category:Dinosaurs and Pterosaurs Category:Carnivorous Birds Category:Flying and Gliding Category:Living fossil Category:Giant cryptid Category:Cryptids Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Thunderbird Category:Birds Category:Birds Category:Louisiana